Fire and Lightning Romance
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Dark Pit and Pit wants revenge from Phosphora's video. When Pyrrhon gets in the angels' plan, what do they have in store? Parings: Dark PitxPit, and PyrrhonxPhosphora. Rated T for cursing because of a J word. Sequel to Kiss the Boy. Hidden surprise near the end. XD


Yippy, another new story! This is the sequel to the "Kiss the Boy" Fanfic. Does Pit and Dark Pit get revenge from Phosphora posting a sexual video between our two love angels? FYI: Tip is a cat, not an OC.  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

It has been a while since Dark Pit and Pit shared their first kiss. After the moment, the two been seeing each other often. Many started to whisper about their relationship. A few squealed with happiness (Fangirl angels). Few go off another direction. But most hide in the shadows. Both got matching laptops and phones, which cost both goddesses a fortune. When Dark Pit gets many hearts from monster slaying, he spends most of it on an angelic kitten and fly it to his lover.

But their little gift exchanging was running their goddesses dry in funds, so they stopped. Pit was in his room, listening to romantic songs and petting his angel kitten, who in which he named Tip. His black tail was wrapped around his master's fingers when Pit petted him. His phone suddenly vibrates. Tip purred to see Dark Pit's picture on the Caller ID.

"Hello?" Pit hears heavy breathing from the other side.

"Pit...Pit, dear...look at Youtube..."

"What's wrong? Why are you panting heavy?"

"There's a video...about...us...making love."

"What? I'll go check it out!"

Dark Pit hanged up before Pit updated his laptop. Once finished, he went to Youtube and saw the video being ranked number one. His mouth hangs. His heart rate raced. He started to have a nosebleed. Half way, he started to pant, and down there started to harden. He had to amide it. If he's the Seme in their relationship, then why is he the Uke? He searched the username Lightningflash2012. His blood boiled. Phosphora was the one who posted it.

"Grrr...Phosphora!" Pit yelled out the lightning warrior's name in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Palutena asked comforting her angel.

"Oh Lady Palutena, Phosphora posted a video about me and Dark Pit...making love. I have to find her and defeat her!"

"I'm sure you're saving yourself when you get married. But I'm sure Phosphora just took a video of you two making out and added more information to it. I'm not sure where she got it, but I'm sure that she's going to stop stalking you, Pit."

"Wait, she's been stalking me and my love?"

"I'm positive. Just tell her you don't have a crush on her!"

"Roger dodger!"

Pit returned to his laptop. He told the lightning warrior to stop stalking him and Dark Pit. Tip's black with a white nose tip purred on Pit's white wings. Soon Dark Pit entered the room. Pit could tell because of Tip's meows were cries to his lover.

"Hey baby." Dark Pit gave Pit a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweety. Uh...so there's a thing about Phosphora's video. Turns out that she took most of our time in the river ride and turned it into a sexual act of love. We know that we're saving ourselves until we're married right?"

"Positive!" Dark Pit felt his wings being tugged by the kitten. "I can't say for sure, but Phosphora needed taste of her own medicine!"

"Yea...our phones have a camera! If we can get Phosphora out of Thunder Cloud Temple, then we can put our plan into action!"

"Great Idea...but who should she kiss?"

Both angels think of all the males they encounter during their adventure. Soon Pit giggled a perfect man for the lightning warrior. Dark Pit thought of the same person with his love.

"Pyrrhon!" Both said at the same time.

The two went to the sun temple, which was blazing hot. When Dark Pit entered the temple, it was so hot that he had to remove his tunic and sandals to even enter. Pit did the same, and followed his love to the temple. Pit was afraid of losing his wings again. The flames were around the two before Pyrrhon saw the two lovers.

"Oh, hey Pit! And Darky." Pyrrhon said greeting himself. "Why are you even here?"

"Just listen to us." Dark Pit spoke out to the god. "We're getting revenge on Phosphora for posting a sexual video about us. So...do you have a crush on her?"

"In a matter of fact...I do. Her lightning smile, her figure, everything...so magical. The God of Love really hit me with a love arrow. But...she's lightning and I'm fire. We don't mix."

"Hmmm..." Pit was thinking about the situation. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Pyrrhon was getting into the angels' plans.

"We got a spell that can turn you into Phosphora's dream boy! We just need you to be calm, and not your heroic self."

"But, but, but, but, why?"

"She'll find out that it'll be you, jackass!" Dark Pit explained.

"Ok...do you have an idea of this guy?"

"Yep!" Pit's fingers started to flash, causing the god to fly before crashed landed to the ground in his new body. "There you go! Well love?"

"Oh my Viridi."

Pyrrhon got up with a human like body. Having long blond hair with a roman helmet on his head. A plated armor with a red cape around his neck. Chainmail under it for protection. Black pants were covering his legs, along with a plated boots (Image Thor from the Avengers). Dark Pit licked his lips before Pit knocked his lover up on the head.

"No, bad Pittoo!"

"I told you to not call me that!"

The three left the temple. Pit told Pyrrhon to call himself Thor for now. Dark Pit returned to Viridi's temple, seeing Phosphora in front of him. Before he could even speak, the lightning warrior's eyes widen to see Pyrrhon's appearance. She smiled and walked towards the god.

"Why hello muscles, what's your name?" She traced her finger around the plated shoulder.

"My name's Thor." Pyrrhon answered, remembering what Pit told him.

"Thor? Nice name for a lightning warrior."

"Ahh thanks Phosphora. I've heard so much about you too. A member of Viridi's army? Nice...better than Palutena I should say. There's a place I want us to go, and get to know each other. So...want a go?"

"Sure...it's a date."

The lightning warrior gave a quick kiss on Pyrrhon's cheek before leaving, causing the god to blush deep red. Dark Pit came out from the bushes on his phone with Pit.

"What are you texting about?" Pyrrhon looked before Dark Pit shoved the god away.

"This date is where?"

"At the garden of Viridi. Why?"

"Good. A perfect place to hide ourselves. Bye...see you on your date, Thor."

The angel left the area and went to the garden to see Pit hiding with a tree hat. Dark Pit playfully kissed Pit and hide with him to see the two talking near the fountain. Pyrrhon sweated bullets. He wasn't used to the whole hair issue. Phosphora laid her head on the god's shoulder, causing Pyrrhon to sweat even more.

"Come on now. Kiss!" Pit whispered before he saw what happened.

The two warriors, fire and lightning, kissed. Dark Pit was had started taking the video for Youtube. Pyrrhon couldn't hold this spell Pit has anymore. Before long, his original body was released, scaring Phosphroa.

"Phosy?" Pyrrhon was scared of losing his first love.

"What is it? Can't you see that you lied to me and broken my heart?" Phosphora was crying real tears.

"Don't cry dear. Can we start over? No lying what so ever?"

The two hugged before they resumed their kiss. Pit and Dark Pit were cuddling next to each other before the two popped out of nowhere. They went to the secret part of the garden, away from the two newly formed lovebirds.

"Pit...I really think that it's time we take it to the next level." The dark angel said when Pit was acting like a Uke.

"What is it? I want it now!"

"I think...look love, this isn't easy to say, but...will..."

Dark Pit's sentence was cut short by Pit's lips connected to his. The white angel's hands were rubbing around his dark lover's body, searching the object that Dark Pit was holding. The dark angel went bolder and slipped his tongue into Pit's mouth, letting their tongues wrestle. Pit made an "hmp" sound from the kiss. His hands stopped at Dark Pit's hair, feeling something hard like a ring hiding.

"I feel something like a ring in your hair, love." Pit said grabbing the object.

It was a large diamond on a golden brand. There was something written inside. It read, "To all my love, I wanted no darkness. Only light in my life." Pit looked at his lover, before returning to the ring. Dark Pit got down on one knee, and slipped the ring on Pit's right index finger. Pit couldn't believe what Dark Pit was trying to do.

"Pit...will you...marry me?"

Pit face went deep red when Dark Pit asked him for a hand in marriage. Pyrrhon and Phosphora secretly poked their head to hear Pit's answer to his love's question. The white angel jumped into Dark Pit's arms and crashed landed to the ground, constantly giving kisses across the dark angel's face.

"I'll take it as a yes?" He saw Pit nodding yes, and seeing a golden brand on Dark Pit's right index finger.

The other two clapped for the soon to be married couple. Despite that they look identical, but one is light and the other is dark, they found each other and love one another. Pyrrhon and Phosphora left the area for their first real date in Thunder Cloud Temple.

"Let's tell Lady Palutena about this wonderful news, love!" Pit said grabbing his fianc e s hands.

"Sure, but what about our revenge?" Dark Pit questioned.

"I know what it is. We played cupid to Pyrrhon and Phosphora. Maybe their facebook status will update to "in a relationship."

"Oh, so she'll be so in love to stop stalking us?"

"Yep! Oh, and I updated our relationship status to "engaged." Hope you don't mind."

Pit left the scene to leave Dark Pit in the garden. Palutena was thrilled to see the two angels' status in Facebook.

"Oh how adoriable, Pit and Dark Pit are engaged! I hope they live a fulfill life!"

Pit slept in his bed with Tip near him in a ball. The white angel was so happy in this day. Not only he and Dark Pit played Cupid for Pyrrhon and Phosphora, but his love has proposed to him. Tip licked one of his master's faces, and was carried around like a child.

"Oh Tip," Pit said to see the cats green eyes fixed on the ring. "Your other father is coming in soon. I can't wait!"

All could Pit do is to drift into a deep sleep, dreaming about his perfect wedding.

To Pyrrhon and Phosphora, the two couldn't stop talking about their opposite nature. He written his girlfriend's name in the sky, and Phosphora did the same with her love. They kissed again. It was odd for someone surrounded in fire to be kissing someone else surrounded by lightning. Their kiss always sparks. They saw the moon shining down over them. Phosphora brushed over Pyrrhon's hair, well the flame on top of his head. He brushed over his loves. His hands went to the warrior's top, almost removing it. She stopped him before one of her breasts showed. They broke the kiss, before their spark burned their lips off.

"So see you tomorrow?" Pyrrhon asked almost flying away.

"Sure, but at your place!" She flew away with her lightning abilities.

Pyrrhon knocked on Pit's bedroom window. The white angel opened it to show his wedding ring to the god.

"Thanks Pi-uh where's your lover?" The god asked.

"He's back home. We're engaged, so I'm so excited for our wedding! So what were you trying to say?"

"Oh. Thanks! Me and Phosphora are started to go out on dates! Hope we can become like you and Dark Pit soon."

"I hope so too, Pyrrhon. Good night."

"Night."

The god flew away, and Pit returned to his bed, seeing a black figure in his bed. His eyes widen opened when two black wings spread out. Dark Pit playfully kissed Pit, letting his fianc e sleep with him. The two weren't always like this. Just when they're just sleeping together, but in Dark Pit's strong arms around him, Pit feels protected.

"You re always protected when my arms around you. Always love..." Dark Pit whispered into Pit's ear.

"I know love...I love you."

"Love you too...hun."

Tip came to the middle, cuddling with his fathers. Soon he licked his fathers when they kissed. Each found themselves kissing back. During their dates, Dark Pit always gives Pit the most romantic kisses for the angel of light. After an hour of kissing, they broke it and lay down in bed, together in their arms.

* * *

Hurray, Dark Pit and Pit got engaged, along with Pyrrhon and Phosphora being a couple (Did I done a crack paring in Uprising)! X)  
So there might be two more stories in this Dark Pit x Pit fandom fics. Please stay tune! X3


End file.
